Are You Coming or Not?
by HazelHPwiz
Summary: Rose thought she'd end up dying alone, but what happens when someone she never thought she'd see again pops back in her life and tell her this notion isn't even possible. Starts kind of angsty but ends happy.
1. Are You Coming or Not?

**Hi everyone! So this is my first Doctor Who story so I hope you like! Oh, and be warned, I pretty much live in the past when it comes to Doctor Who so there will probably only be stories involving Martha, Rose, or Donna as the companions. Anyways, I hope you like this story, I started the beginning like two weeks ago and finally finished it today so hopefully it flows well. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who then Doomsday would have never happened but the Doctor would still have met Martha and Donna and they'd all happily be running around some planet together right now.**

Rose was alone. No, let's rephrase that. Rose was alone _again_. After yet another failed attempt at getting a certain Time Lord out of her head. This was getting old. Why was it that every time went out and thought she'd have a good time with a guy, she ended up sitting alone on her front porch, staring up at the stars, wondering if he was up there somewhere.

It was a long story, a really, really long story. It all basically started about a year ago when she and the Doctor, well, the Doctor's human-clone, had been enjoying a nice picnic in a soft, green meadow. Suddenly, a tiny UFO-like spaceship had crashed right in front of their eyes and the Doctor had gotten the brilliant idea of investigating.

To make a long story much, much shorter, basically the alien had not liked the fact that some strange man was poking and prodding at his ship with a sonic screwdriver and had disintegrated him with a laser gun. He'd then threatened Rose, telling her that if she didn't leave, he'd kill her as well. Rose had fled, only getting about a hundred feet away, before dissolving into a mass of tears.

But that was in the past, and for the past six months she'd forced herself to go on date after date with guys her friends set her up with. If only Mickey hadn't decided to live in the real world and not to come back with her to the parallel universe, then he'd at least be able to cheer her up. She would have most likely given him another chance and they'd be hanging out at his place right now, but no, nothing ever went her way anymore.

Whatever, Rose was done with feeling pathetic for herself. It was time that she got over what could have been and truly moved on to other guys. Today she'd promised herself that she would try to have a good time with the most recent guy she'd been set up with, Ricky Huston. He'd been polite, attractive, and willing to give her a chance, damaged and all. She just couldn't get over the feeling that it was never going to work out and have a good time, and so she'd asked him to take her home early. This time, though, it wasn't because she was depressed about the doctor, it was because of something else that had happened a few weeks before, something that had changed her view on life completely.

_Flashback…_

"Doctor." Rose called, smiling as she saw him walking towards her from across the dark room, his hair as amazing as ever and with the same grin as usual.

"Rose. I've missed you." He murmured, finally reaching her and embracing her in one of their classic hugs.

"I've missed you too." Rose whispered as the doctor pulled apart from her.

Suddenly, his smile dissolved to reveal a grim-faced doctor gazing at her sadly. Looking around, Rose realized that she was at Bad Wolf Bay, the last place she'd seen the Doctor, the real Doctor, before he'd left with Donna, and years before when his hologram had dissolved before he said three simple words to her.

"I love you." She found herself saying, a tear slipping down her cheek involuntarily. What was going on? One moment she was being reunited with him, and the next she was saying goodbye to him the say way she had four years ago.

"And quite right to." He said, making her heart break in two all over again. "And I suppose, it's my last chance to say it…" He began, getting Rose's hopes up again even though she knew what was coming. "Rose Tyler."

And then he was gone. But instead of breaking down into heart-wrenching sobs, she found herself standing in the light of the TARDIS, facing her doctor, the one with big ears and a leather jacket, the one she could leave alone for more than five minutes without worrying that when she came back, he'd be snogging some random girl. The power of the Time Vortex was ripping through her veins and her head was pounding with the tick of each second that passed, but this time she could see everything and knew what was going on.

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!" The Doctor yelled, looking up at her with his stunning blue eyes.

"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?" Rose asked, still not understanding why she was asking this when the answer was obvious considering she'd already lived through this entire scene.

"The power's gonna kill you and its my fault." The Doctor cried, looking down.

"I can see everything." Rose said as the Doctor looked up. "All that is, all that was, all that ever could be." The doctor stood up at this, amazement shining through his eyes.

"That's what I see, all the time, and doesn't it drive you mad?" The Doctor asked, a small smile crossing his face.

"My head," Rose began, cringing at the pain.

"Come here."

"Is killing me." She finished, frowning.

"I think you need a doctor." The Doctor pulled her towards him, her face only inches from hers.

And then she woke up.

But did she wake up? Rose could still feel the power of the Tardis coursing through her veins, like the little bit of power the Doctor had missed when he kissed her had been awakened, recharged. Looking in the mirror, Rose gasped when she saw that her eyes were a swirling-yellow. Sucking in a breath, she closed them tightly for a minute, clearing her mind of everything, and when she opened them again, every ounce of power she'd felt a minute ago had disappeared and she was again just Rose.

...

After that experience, things hadn't just seemed weird and out of sorts, but they really were. Some days Rose would wake up and she'd feel this surge of power once more, but after only a few seconds it was gone. All of her dreams were now centered on old memories, with her knowing what was happening every time but still going along with it. But the weirdest thing of all was the fact that she didn't seem to be aging. Even though it had been almost two months, her hair hadn't grown any longer and her fingernails were still the same stubs they had been a month ago. It wasn't just her, though, the lady who cut her hair had even noticed that it had barely grown half an inch from her last haircut three months ago. Something was going on here, and if Rose's suspicions were correct, she was never going to age again.

This of course made her more depressed than ever, now not only had the doctor left her unnecessarily, but she had no chance of growing old with anybody else. _Typical_, she thought, shaking her head. _ Just when I can be with the Doctor, there's no possible way I can find him._

The worst part, though, was the fact that last night Rose had had a dream where the doctor said he was coming to find her, and he never did. She'd waited all day on the front porch, not wanting to go on her date, only wanting to wait for him.

Suddenly, Rose's head snapped up. She could have sworn she heard it, the TARDIS. Looking to her right, Rose gasped, standing up abruptly, as the sound grew stronger and a large, blue, telephone box appeared in front of her. No, this was not happening. This couldn't be happening. He was gone and there was no way he could come back, right? The door swung open to reveal the cheery-faced doctor, grinning at her stunned expression.

"Rose! There you are, I've been searching all over for you. Seriously, do you not know how to answer a phone?" The Doctor asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Doctor." Rose breathed, smiling.

"Are you coming or not?" When Rose nodded, his face lit up into a smile. "Great! I have so much to tell you! I was thinking we could finally visit the planet Barcelona. Or maybe we could plan a trip to Raxacoricofallapatorius, what do you think about that?" He babbled as he strutted deeper into the TARDIS, flicking a few switches on the control panel before looking behind him where Rose was still standing, stock-still, on her front steps.

Running outside and grabbing her hand, the Doctor pulled Rose inside the TARDIS, his grin widening as he saw her finally shake her head and smile brightly at him. "Let's go!" She said, walking over to the control panel.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" The Doctor announced as the TARDIS hummed around him. "Allons-y!"

**Did you like it? I haven't actually seen an episode of Doctor Who in about a month so this might be a bit OOC. I may or may not continue this, but if I do it'll probably just be one or two chapters longer. Review please! :)**


	2. Oops, Wrong Planet!

**Hey guys! First of all, thanks for all of your kind reviews! I loved reading them! This is a kind of prequel to the story, where the Doctor-Donna gets killed. Thanks to RoseWinter0720 for suggesting it! Read on :)**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine, no matter how many times I wish on shooting stars for it. **

"Doctor, where on earth are we going?" Rose groaned as she was lead, or rather _yanked_, through a short stretch of forest by none other than the Doctor.

Well, kind of the Doctor. Except, not. The truth was, she'd never have a chance to see the real Doctor again. He was in another universe entirely, probably currently vacationing on some lost, forgotten planet out there with Donna Noble. While Rose was stuck in this universe with an admittedly whiny, annoying Doctor who'd "thankfully" grow old at the same time as her.

"Rooooossssseeeeeeee!" The Doctor whined, in a very un-Doctor-like manner. "We're going on a picnic!"

"Well why do we have to go on a picnic here? Let's at least go to a different planet to have it." Rose called as the Doctor tightened his grip on her wrist, yanking her through a nonexistent space between two thorn bushes.

This question was redundant, once Rose had returned home with the Doctor, Torchwood had immediately frozen all of their access, completely ignoring the fact that they had just saved the world from apparent destruction. In other words, the famous Doctor had been grounded, and Rose Tyler was forced to remain his babysitter.

"Oh stop you're whining, Rose, we can have just a good a picnic here than on any other planet." The Doctor quipped, finally making it out of the forest and into a sunny clearing. "The human race!" He yelled, throwing up his arms and looking towards the sky.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we've heard it a million times." Rose muttered, walking over to a seemingly suitable spot and dropping the extremely heavy picnic basket.

"No!" Rose looked back to see the Doctor clutching his head, his eyes wide.

"What?" Rose asked, worried. What if something was going wrong with his one heart and the Doctor was going to explode again any second, but this time with no chance of surviving.

"We can't have the picnic _there_! Come over here! It's much sunnier." The Doctor announced, sitting down and crossing his arms like a stubborn child.

Oh and _Rose_ was the one whining.

"Fine. But they all seem equally sunny to me." Rose grumbled, picking the fifty-pound picnic basket back up and bringing it over to a smiling Doctor. "What did you pack in here, anyways?" Rose asked as she sat down, breathless after just traveling a few feet.

"Lunch!" The Doctor announced, yanking off the top of the picnic basket and revealing about fifteen cans of various shapes and sizes.

"Canned Peas, Canned Beans, Canned Ham, and Canned Tuna? Doctor? We don't need all of this!" Rose exclaimed, dropping the cans back in the basket. "And you didn't even bring a can-opener! How are we supposed to eat this if we can't even open it!"

"Silly Rose." The Doctor chided, sticking his hand in his pocket and pulling out a sonic-screwdriver. With a quick Zap, all of the cans had popped open, spilling their contents all over the picnic basket and each other.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, picking up the can of Tuna covered in Baked Beans. "Now look what you've done!"

"Look!" The Doctor pointed to something behind Rose, his mouth open wide. Turning around, Rose saw a tiny UFO speeding towards them.

"Move!" Rose screamed, yanking the Doctor out of the way just as the ship hit the spot he had just been lounging on. "Doctor! We could have been killed!"

Paying no attention to Rose, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and began poking around at the ship, prodding the steaming parts and smiling widely whenever his screwdriver changed tune. Rolling her eyes, Rose attempted to salvage parts of their lost picnic, yanking the mangled picnic basket out from under the wing of the ship.

"Rose, I think there's something living in here! An alien!" The Doctor called, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Doctor, don't look so excited, you're an alien, remember?" Rose ignored him, continuing to pull bits of cans and forks out of the wreckage.

"No I am certainly not, Rose Tyler!" The Doctor argued, putting his hands on his hips. "I am a human being just like you."

"Sure. I believe you." Rose mumbled, rolling her eyes at her childish companion.

"Oooh! Rosie, look! It's opening!" The Doctor announced, clapping his hands.

Rose just sighed, pulling the last of the cans out from the spaceship before looking up to see the Doctor smiling widely, pointing to an opening door. Craning her neck, Rose gasped when she saw a small, Orange crab-like alien stepping out of the ruined ship.

"Aha! So you are the one that shot me down!" The alien slurred, chunks of purple spit flying everywhere.

"Why aren't you magnificent!" The Doctor cooed, bending down and examining the alien, much to the man's disdain. "Let's see, three feet tall, hooked nose, pinchers, orange complexion... I bet you're from Jillifania!"

"NEVER!" The alien screamed, hopping out of the ship to reveal a giant machine gun of some sort that looked like it had taken up half of the space in there.

"Oops... Sicilifania. Sister planet, ongoing feud..." The Doctor muttered, glancing at Rose. "So! What are you doing here, Sicilifanian? You're millions of light years away from you're planet, and based on you're ship, it would have taken you at least ten years to reach Earth. Unless... NO! You have space dimension-transporter!" He announced, flicking his sonic screwdriver on and sweeping it around.

"Do NOT point you're massive gun of destruction at me!" The alien yelled, standing up on his toes and throwing down his fists.

"Gun of destruction? It's a screwdriver! Say's the guy carrying a gun twice the size of him!" The doctor challenged, raising his eyebrows.

"Doctor..." Rose warned, still keeping her distance just incase they started having some sort of alien fist fight or something.

"Silence!" The orange man yelled. "I am Dtuy and I demand you don't speak another word!"

"Hang on, I'm the Doctor and if there's one thing I can do, it's tal-" The Doctor never finished his sentence because at that moment, Dtuy pointed his gun at him and blew him across the clearing.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, sprinting over to his body and clutching his lifeless hand. "No! Come back! Regenerate! Something!" The Doctor remained motionless, the arrogant expression still plastered on his face.

"Step away from his body before I blow you apart as well, girl!" Dtuy yelled, reloading his gun.

For once, Rose did what she was told, slowly letting go of the Doctor's hand and turning to face the small alien, an expression of blunt resistance on her face. A single tear fell down her cheek, landing on the soft green grass under her that only minutes ago had seemed so inviting, but now was a death wish.

"Leave! NOW!" The man yelled, pointing his gun at Rose.

Rose turned and did what she did best, the only thing she could do in a time like this. She ran.

**So did you like? I may or may not write a short chapter about what happened after the Doctor came back for Rose. Please review and tell me if you want me to or not! :D**


End file.
